


We Go Hard Or We Go Home

by BlueSargent



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Madonna - Freeform, Mindless Fluff, Multi, Prompt Fill, Pynch mention, mishaps involving trees, sarchengsey is my lifeblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSargent/pseuds/BlueSargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm always a slut for sarchengsey<br/>69. “Why the hell are you bleeding!?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Go Hard Or We Go Home

Gansey walked to the motel room where he, Henry, and Blue, had been staying. It wasn't anything too nice, but the bed had enough blankets to sate Blue's desire for warmth at night. He had taken the Environmentally Conscious Pig™ to the nearest grocery store to grab some snacks for the next leg of the trip. As fun as living off of gas station foods was at first, it quickly got old.  
"Honey, I'm home!" he said, closing the door softly, waiting for Blue or Henry to return with a smart remark. When he heard nothing, he dropped the grocery bags on the small table and began walking towards the bathroom. Gansey could hear soft rustling, like cabinets opening, and assumed that Henry's allergies were acting up.  
That's when he opened the door and saw the blood dripping off Blue's face. Gansey was thrown back into another time where Blue's face was bloody and there was a distinct possibility she would lose an eye. After analyzing the situation for a moment and seeing nothing but a moderately sized cut over her eyebrow, his stiffened shoulders relaxed slightly.  
"Hey Gansey!" Blue chirped lightly, blood slowly dripping onto her shirt from where her hand pressed into the cut.  
"Richard-Man! How was the store?" Henry called from where he was rummaging through cabinets, presumably to find some sort of first aid kit.  
"Hello. Why the hell are you bleeding?" Gansey said cordially and calmly. Gansey may be a lot of things, a magical forest being one of them, but easy to upset he was not.  
"Oh, this?" Blue gestured to her forehead. "This is nothing!"  
Henry snorted, and added "You should see the other guy"  
At this, Gansey was slightly perturbed. That sentence coming out of someone's mouth was usually connected to Ronan. However, considering his and Blue's similarities it was only a matter of time.  
"Henry, stop it- Gansey it wasn't like that." Blue interjected crossly.  
Gansey stood there, waiting for an explanation that seemed hell-bent on avoiding him.  
"Gansey, it was something off the internet. If you were to dick around youtube enough I'm sure you could find something similar." He paused, for dramatic effect. "Our dear Blue here saw a cat in a tree."  
"Oh, no." Gansey said, somberly.  
"Oh, yes!" Henry said gleefully. "Anyways, instead of calling the fire department like people always do in childrens books and the like, Blue began telling me about the traumatic impact that might have on the 'poor kitty' and proceeded to climb up to the cat."  
Gansey looked between the two, unimpressed. Blue was glowering at the sink where she had begun to clean her cut at the beginning of Henry's story. She did not seem to appreciate his imitation of her or her principles.  
"Despite being half tree, just as she reached the cat and began climbing down, the branch broke. She began sliding down the tree, cat in arm, until one of the branches knocked her in the face. It was quite a sight."  
Gansey sighed, and Henry offered the first aid kit that was beneath the sink. As he began bandaging Blue's cut, (it really wasn't as large as it had appeared, head wounds just always bleed more profusely than other wounds,) he said "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what became of this cat?"  
As if it was an actor waiting their cue, the cat sauntered in the bathroom. Skinny, collarless, completely black, and immediately taken with Gansey.  
Blue, who was eager to add a less embarrassing part of the story , immediately said "Don't worry, we already named her. We texted Adam first to get his opinion, but we are 85% Ronan took his phone as two of three suggested names I do not feel comfortable ever saying, and one is 'Machete'"  
Gansey reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes and responded "Why are you only 85% sure it was Ronan, then?"  
Blue just rolled her eyes while Henry pointed out that although he had seen Ronan's phone twice, both times it was immediately tossed at Adam with a vague description of a message and a recipient. Gansey had to agree with his point there  
As they all reminisced on the time Adam hadn't been looking when Ronan tossed his phone and ended up softly smacking Adam in the face in a moment of perfect silence, Gansey said "We'll take her to the vet in the next town we stop at, I guess- Wait, what did you end up naming her?"  
Henry and Blue wore matching grins as, in unison, they said "Madonna, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> hey! if u love sarchengsey and dying hmu on tumblr @/bihenrycheng
> 
> and yes the title was taken from Bitch, I'm Madonna. play that song was on repeat the whole time while reading. the story will be that much better.


End file.
